


Hallelujah (Upon my lips I breath your name)

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Hallelujah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: I love song fics a slightly medium burn of our favorite dorks getting together and being cute. angsty erin is just too much fun





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Song of LoN (fantasybylon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybylon/gifts).



> Whew so SNL opening blew me away and now I'm writing this christmasy musical angsty piece each chapter will be a musical so yeah if its not your thing thats fine. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love on my other stuff im working like a beast now and all week to get each one up, Breakin a sweat getting a smutty sequel yay!!!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter Elyzaclarke
> 
> Couldnt ever do this without my lovely lovely Beta like girl rocks my socks and makes me smile. Just fill your life good good good people. 
> 
> My twitter fam like yall that follow and talk to me love ya peeps
> 
> also also I'd like to thank getwiigywithit girl your awesome writer and thanks for letting me get this by you.
> 
> Also next chapter happier.

Erin had decided not to go home to her family for Christmas this year, as the other ghostbuster seem to be doing. 

 

“Are you going to be alright?” Abby asked as she finished packing her things. “You know my family would love to see you.”

 

Erin nodded. “Actually I’m looking forward to a quiet, peaceful week. I’ve got some movies to watch and I don’t want the whole big family thing; this just feels right. We’ve had such a crazy year, and I just want some peace from everything. With the fight against Rowan and how we’re all celebrities, I’ll be fine by myself.” 

 

“I hear that. I can’t wait to get down in the ocean,” Patty piped up; she was currently getting help from Holtzmann to get her luggage down and into the car. “Find me a nice hunk of a man and let him worship me for the goddess that I am. Gonna get away from all that negativity and craziness,” she said with a laugh and a shake of her hips. 

 

Erin smirked, taking a piece of luggage from Holtzmann and helping pack the car for Patty's journey. Abby threw her own baggage in with it, since she'd be driving the car to Michigan after dropping her friend off at the airport. 

 

“You sure you're going to be alright all by yourself?” the blonde engineer asked as she threw the last of the luggage in and slammed the trunk closed. “You can always come with me and celebrate Hanukkah with my brothers and sisters.” She had offered earlier that week, too; but Erin had politely declined, not wanting to be a bother and just really craving time to think.

 

“You’ll still be in the city, so if I have any issues I can call. But, really, I’ll be fine,” she promised with a smile. 

 

“Alright, then. We’ll see you in a week,” Abby promised, giving Holtzmann and Erin a big hug. 

 

Patty lifted Holtzmann up in the air. “You try not to light anything on fire that isn't a menorah, alright?” 

 

“Alrrrrright,” Holtz said with exaggerated reluctance. “But if you change your mind you can always join.” 

 

Holtzmann wasn’t set to leave for her own week-long vacation until the next day, so it was just her and Erin for the night. Erin was currently sitting by the windowsill watching the snow fall outside, a mug of hot cider in her hands as she hummed a tune in her head. She was reflecting back on everything that had happen this year. Each memory, though, led her back to a beautiful blonde with a goofy smile that could light up the darkest of nights. 

 

“Ahem,” she cleared her throat as she walked up the stairs to the third floor that was their activities area and kitchen. The room had been tastefully decorated with little bits of everyone's personality. A piano sat off to the side, because sometimes when Holtzmann was bored she’d tinker or play. Erin smiled to herself, thinking of the blonde playing and singing holiday songs last weekend with their friends. She’d never seen so much joy on the engineer’s face as when they all joined in and drank eggnog; she finally understood what real family felt like. The brunette sat her cider down carefully on the piano, lightly poking at keys as she gently played, thinking of the blonde as she started to sing. She wasn’t sure what to do about her feelings for her best friend; she was too scared to act on them, for fear of a negative outcome. 

 

Erin closed her eyes as she started a new song, one she’d known for years. It was one of her favorites, having always invoked strong emotions in her. 

 

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?

 

Erin’s finger methodically continued. She’d been playing piano since she was eight, because her parents felt she needed a hobby and music was good and showed she was smart. She had hated it at first, and then fell in love as she was thrown into multiple competitions and continued to win. It made her happy; though not as much as the time she won her first science fair. 

 

Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

 

Erin sang out, her voice slowly starting to raise as she lost herself in the music. She wasn’t paying attention to fact that her best friend was still in the firehouse. Her mind settled as her fingers expertly moved, stroking the keys as if caressing a lover's face. 

 

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah 

 

She heard chords from a guitar, and opened her eyes to see Holtzmann give her a wink and strum the guitar as she came further into the living space. She strummed carefully, her fingers dancing over the strings as she stared at Erin, who had stopped playing for a moment in shock as the engineer joined in the song. Erin’s heart swelled as she heard the soft timbre that purred in the blonde’s throat as she sang; the soft rasp in her voice at just the right moments made Erin wonder what those lips would feel like on her.

 

Jillian got closer as she sang, her hips swaying back and forth as she strummed the guitar with added emphasis. 

 

But baby I’ve been here before  
I've seen this room and I walked this floor  
You know, I use to live alone before I knew ya

 

Holtzmann winked at her as she got even closer, and nodded at Erin to start playing again. Erin quickly joined the guitar chords, her own playing more enthusiastic as she locked eyes with the blonde whose presence was making her chest tighten. 

 

And I've seen the flag on the marble arch

 

Erin finally found her voice and joined in, her own tone mixing with the blonde’s. Holtzmann’s deep timbre fit into Erin’s own soprano range perfectly. They both wore smiles in their eyes and heavy hearts as each word seemed to speak them both. 

 

And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

 

Erin was first to break eye contact, needing to catch her breath as she lightened the music. It seemed Holtzmann felt the same, as the air grew thick with longing. 

 

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah 

 

Erin stopped playing as Holtzmann continued strumming, her own voice lost as she started to dance with the guitar. The brunette watched with a small smile and teary eyes. Holtzmann continued for a few minutes, until she was standing right in front of Erin. Her face looked hopeful as she strummed even slower letting the song drop away, and then swung the guitar behind her to play the piano, motioning Erin to join her. Erin blushed deeply as she moved her hands on her side of the piano, and scooted over to give the talented blonde more room. Holtzman nodded at her with a smile, and nudged her leg with her own, encouraging her to pick up where they left off. 

 

Maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot someone who outdrew ya

 

Erin felt the lyrics wash over her as she understood even more. She’d been hurt so many times and tossed away. As much as she wanted to be held and touched and loved, she still couldn't catch a break in love. But she felt so at ease next to Holtzmann; she wondered if she could perhaps have a chance with her. The world was such a scary and uncertain place, and being who she was had never really been welcome in any part of her world. But being a ghostbusters had taught her that it was completely alright to be weird and dorky and herself. Being a ghostbuster had lightened the load that she had placed on her shoulders all those years ago. It wasn’t her fault; she just fell into the trap of being exactly what society and her peers expected her to be. She wanted to be liked and loved and appreciated so much that she had sacrificed her own self-worth to get it. But being here… Being with Holtzmann was everything she could have ever wanted. She had never imagined herself having such a good friend, someone who understood what it was like to be different. But Holtzmann didn't care what others thought of her. 

 

Jillian smiled, taking in the beauty of each syllable as it fell from the lips of the physicist. She couldn't have been happier, here together singing such a deep song and hoping that maybe Erin was feeling the moment too. Erin stopped singing to let the blonde continue the next part, smiling and letting out a soft laugh as Holtz winked. 

 

And it's not a cry you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

 

Jillian’s voice broke for a moment; looking away, she hopped back up to strum the guitar and circle around the piano. Erin shifted back to the center of the bench and played with even more passion as she felt the song coming to an end. Both were at an emotional stand still. 

 

Hallelujah

 

Holtzmann strummed a few chords, and then stopped, not realizing Erin had already faded out and was staring in awe. 

 

“Erin… I...” Jillian started to speak, but then stopped as Erin raised her hand and shook her head. She didn’t want the moment to end, to be ruined. 

 

“That was lovely, Jillian,” Erin said softly, calmly. “I think I’ll head to bed now.” She got up and headed to her room without another word. Holtzmann watched her go with a far off look in her eyes. She wasn’t exactly sure what all this meant. 

 

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

 

She softly sang, thinking of Erin. 

 

“From my lips I’ll draw hallelujah,” she said softly, and then shook her head. An idea for a new ghost trap had hit her, and she wanted to work on it before she leaving in the morning.


End file.
